50 MORE WAYS TO BREAK A NINTENDO SWITCH
Synopsis King destroys a Nintendo Switch in 50 more different ways. Summary The video opens with King showing the Switch but then says that he's out of 50 WAYS TO BREAK ideas, so he says he's just going to do a regular bored smashing. The video is about to end, but King sees he accidentally smashed a Kindle fire, an item meant for another Bored Smashing. Seeing as how the video is over budget, he decides he has to make it a 50 ways to break. # Basic Drop - King drops it. # Basic Drop in Water - King drops it under a water hose. # Loud Mario - King puts headphones in and tries to play Super Mario Odyssey, but the audio is so loud that he hits his Switch away. # Taxes - King is watching TV with Yoshi. While watching the TV, King asks Yoshi if he paid the taxes, but because the taxes are unpaid, the FBI comes in and knocks the Switch over. # Fortnite - Same as way 7 in the last video, but with Fortnite instead. # Ritual - King performs a ritual hoping for Animal Crossing on the Switch but gets Isabelle. He pretends to cut his hand and "bleeds" with fake blood (a.k.a Ketchup) on the Switch, but at least he gets an Animal Crossing game, while his hand is "bleeding" with fake blood (a.k.a Ketchup) heavily. King notices it and panically screams. # Class - King is playing Super Mario Party in school, but the teacher catches him after the book covering it falls over, so she beats the Switch. # Natural Disasters - A typhoon occurs, blowing the switch away with water. After recovering, the Nintendo worker then tries to release the Nintendo Direct, but an earthquake occurs and rocks fall on the Switch. He finally delays the Nintendo Direct. # Disrespect - Three people are in front of the headquarters, two of which wanting the Nintendo Direct, and the other wanting Waluigi in Smash. The Nintendo worker tells them to show respect and throws the Joycons at the two people wanting the Nintendo Direct, and the screen at the person wanting Waluigi, who he tells to "go die in a fire". Another worker says that there's a hurricane in America, but the other one says "F*ck America" # Florence - King is watching the Nintendo Direct in a hurricane. In a comment on this video, he mentioned that the Switch died after this way. # Johny Johny- Johny attempts to eat a Switch cartridge but he gets caught by his dad and throws up onto his Switch. # Wii U? - King’s Wii U has to “leave”. King tries to figure out which one is the Wii U but they both show the same games. He takes a guess and hits the Switch. # Cap Throw - King throws Cappy with motion controls. Then he throws the Switch across the sidewalk. # Poke Ball - King has a Pokeball Plus, he then says that "Pokémon trainers don't use wrist straps." He then throws the Poké Ball at the Switch, knocking it over. # E3 - King gets a call that he was banned from E3 because of 50 WAYS TO BREAK A NINTENDO SWITCH video and the sequel and throws his phone at his Switch. # WALMART - King is in Walmart. He then finds out that Walmart is selling Nintendo Switches. He then destroys the Switch outside, near the Walmart logo, while repeatedly saying “WAAAALMAAAART”. # Luigi's Switch - A clip of the Switch Online plays, then a Thwomp (which is a brick) crushes the Switch. # Lakitu's Switch - King's Lakitu plush drops the Switch down. # Casey Neistat - King responds to Casey "Must I beat you at your own game?" He unboxes the Switch on his Boosted Board, then the Joy-Cons and the Switch drops out of the box. # Toilet - King watches a Nintendo Switch ad, then his friend comes from the bathroom, then King responds that there is an ad that suggests to play on the toilet. His friend then goes to the toilet to try it, saying that he dropped it in. King comes to the bathroom and finds out that the Switch was in the toilet's inside parts. # Switch Online Boycott - A hater says that he would not pay for Nintendo's online services, saying (No Nintendo! I will not continue to pay for your online services!) then he then throws the Switch and says "I am done wasting money!" Then the worker from Nintendo complains that he is that poor. # Roof-top Party - The teaser trailer for the Switch plays, when it shows the rooftop scene King says "No one cares about your video games, Karen." He throws the Switch out of the balcony. # NES Games - King is playing an NES game on his switch, because of his boredom he falls out of his bed. "NES? More like NE-No!" # NES Controllers - King is trimming a plant. Then he sees that the joy-cons are now NES controllers. Saying that it has grown tumors because of NES games, he pokes the Switch down the stairs. # Accessories - King showcases a Super Mario Odyssey lunch box. He breaks the joy-con grips. He then connects the earbuds into the Switch and walks which causes it to fall over. He then plays Mario Kart 8 Deluxe with the earbuds. But the audio is so loud that he cuts the wires with scissors. He shows the screen protector, he then applied the screen protector vertically and smashes it with his hammer. And he has the cleaning cloth and knocks everything, including the Switch off of the table. # Bully - King eats a banana with his lunchbox. A bully comes and then takes it, stomping on it. King then points out that his switch was in it. A group of kids say "Stop bullying!" in a distorted way. # Starlink - King complains about the fact that there need to be too many accessories on the joy-con grip while playing a Starfox game and then leans and pushes the Switch off. # Cloud Saves - King talks to his twin (probably Plainrocky123) and throws the Switch out of the balcony. His twin realizes that King's lost all the data from games that don't support cloud saves. But then acts like it's going to work. # HD Rumble - While King plays Super Mario Odyssey, he decided to go into a water fountain in the game. The switch started vibrating, so King then decides to put the switch in his pants, but when his mom came in, she got offended. King then throws the Switch out the window to make it seem that it didn't happen. His mom said that she doesn't want to catch King doing it again. # Bowsette - King is playing Super Mario Odyssey. When Mario entered the Bowser painting in-game, a picture of Bowsette showed up which cause King to unzip his pants (probably to start faping), and his mom came in. Again. And she got offended here too. King's mom beats the Switch (just as the teacher did in way #7) and used the metal part of the belt to hit King with it. # Cartridges - Same way as way 20 on the last video but with a 3DS Game, Detective Pikachu. # Ultimate Demo Lines - King waits in line at Best Buy for the new Smash game. He gets sick and throws up at the Switch, which is inside King's Tana-Con backpack because it reminded him of it. # Backpack - King puts his Switch in his Switch-branded backpack. Then he proceeds to go to F____Con. A security guard (who weirdly enough looks like King) asks for a bag check on King's backpack. The guard finds the guns (Joy-Cons), the bomb (Switch), and the hacking laptop (an old iBook) at which point King's takes off his glasses and does the facepalm. # Star Stealing - King plays Super Mario Party with Plainrocky123 when King stole a star from him. Plainrocky123 rages, screams like a devil and then hits King with a bat and takes the switch with the bat. # Plagiarism - King spills coffee on the Switch. He then plagiarizes his "Dead Cells Review" and gets fired from IGN. # YT Revenue - King's ad revenue goes down so he livestreams himself and hammers the Switch. He notices that his revenue goes up again. His neighbors see King and decide to move out. # Voice Chat - A kid on voice chat blue-shells King's kart and tells him over chat that he's "such a freaking noob". King then yells at the kid asking about his age. The kid then says "old enough for your mom" after which King throws his phone at the Switch. An Amazon Echo then says ”Would you like for me to play Despacito?” He then throws the Switch at the Amazon Echo. # Labo - King makes a submission video for the Labo (Poorly edited) he built a box P**is and put his Switch as the head. He then destroys his box robot with the switch. (Also got a cut in the process and panically screams like in Way No. 6.) # Just Dance - King plays Just Dance. He complains that the screen is too small that he can barely see the character. He gets closer and punches the Switch. # The Jake Paul Concert - A stranger recognizes King from the Jake Paul concert. The stranger says that the Jake Paul video is Kings most popular video. King says that it is not his most popular video. The stranger then asks what video could possibly surpass Jake Paul. He throws the Switch at a Jake Paul poster that this stranger put under his stairs, after which the stranger gets shocked. Then, King middle-fingers him with the 50WTBANS video and its view-count. # Fortnite Bundle - King receives a Nintendo Switch Fortnite bundle. He then goes to the bin and throws the Switch in it. His mom came and asked him if he liked the gift, which he didn't. After that, she says, in Ninja's voice, "THE F**K DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE S**T" and she hits King with the knife. # Gamer Girl - King plays MK8D and user "GamerGirl" entered the chat group. He then talks to GamerGirl. He then proceeds to throw his Switch and his phone out the window. The Amazon Echo then says ”now playing Despacito on max volume”. A loud version of Minecraftcito then starts to play. It is so loud that King unplugs the Echo and throws it at the window. # Cameo - King watches a "TV show" when he notices a Switch in the show. He then punches the iMac with his Switch saying that the switch is famous. # Toast - King finds bread in his Switch dock and a Switch in the toaster. He then tries applying butter to the Switch. # Smash News - King doesn't want Isabelle in Smash. He sees it and hits his head with the Switch. Then he does the same with the Piranha Plant and Masahiro Sakurai revealing no more Smash Ultimate news. He then falls unconscious and finds a game leak, after which King throws his Switch at the MacBook. # Iwata - King beats KoolKid69 and swears at him. KoolKid69 swears back. Then, King asks if Iwata would be proud of that. Iwata then strikes King's switch with lightning. # Cereal - King buys a Super Mario Party & Joycon bundle, which is mistaken for cereal. He then pours milk over the Switch and eats it. # TikTok - In the format of a TikTok video, King punches his Switch and then falls on top of it. # Fifty - King picks up his sledgehammer and hits the console 50 times and the controllers once. # THE DEADLIEST THING TO A NINTENDO SWITCH: oediV sihT - This joke got old...... # Nintendo of Russia - A CEO makes a "slave" work at Nintendo of Russia. The CEO throws the Switch at the "slave" who falls and pulls the iMac with him. The "slave" wants Nintendo of Europe to help. But declined. (A bonus way) Errors * In several ways, King is playing with the JoyCons, but when it shows the console, the joycons are attached. * King's Mom's hair is white but when she holds the knife it turns blue. * When King took the Switch out of the dock in the intro it had JoyCons but he went outside it didn't. Characters *King Liang *King's Mom *Teacher *Yoshi *Tax Police *Nintendo Employee *Johny *Papa *Plainrocky123 *Jake Paul Fangirl *Yasha Haddaji Trivia * Number 44 (toast) is by far the most damaging way. (Excluding 49) Category:Destruction Category:Videos Category:50 Ways To Break